Pikmin: New World
This game takes place a long time after the events of Pikmin 1, 2 and 3 when all of Hocotate Freight's massive dept has been paid off and Olimar and and Louie are rejoicing with their families. However, this game is actually quite long and can actually be very difficult and challenging in some of the later parts. Despite this, it remains fun and humerous throughout the storyline. There is no blood, gore, frightening scenes or images, vulgar or crude language, gruesome deaths, drug use or inappropriate themes at all in this game, but due to its difficulty at times is not recommended for beginners at gaming and it is advised that players have alot of experience in playing the other pikmin games before attempting to play this game. Because of this, I have rated this game as E for Everyone but its real rating will never be truely known as this game will probably never be made. The Piklopedia, 2-Player Battle Mode and Olimar's Diary will return in this game but the Treasure Hoard and Challenge Mode will not. Instead, the Cargo Hold, Louie's Diary, Libra's Diary, Saggitarius's Diary, Pikmin Notes, Night Mode and the Alternate Adventure Mode are some of the new features found in this game. Map There are eight areas in total in this game. Unlike in pikmin one and two, the areas have all changed to a far greater degree. This is because some unknown event has occured that opened up all of the caves to the surface. For example, the Perplexing Pool has been replaced by the Precipitating Plaza. Also, instead of being based off of seasons, the areas are now weather-themed. There are also some areas that are based off of different parts of dungeons such as the Great Grey Beyond, actually the last couple floors of the Cavern of Chaos attached to the Shower Room. There are no new or previously unexplored areas in this game, but they have all changed almost beyond recognition. Also, there are more dungeons per area now thanks to the addition of the Tree Climb Dungeons, where instead of exploring deeper into caves by jumping down holes, one climbs higher up the insides of trees by using vines. There are always at least four dungeons in each area, both Tree Climbs and Caves. This adds to the adventure by alot and also makes the game alot longer and more fun. *The Cloaking Bush *The Enveloping Garden *The Hall of Gales *The Precipitating Plaza *The Fields of Dormancy *The Great Grey Beyond *Tropic of Ominescence *The World at Rest Plot This game's plot takes place at least a year after the first Pikmin Trilogy. It starts off with a cutscene showing Olimar's adventures on the Pikmin Planet and how he managed to recover all of his company's dept and save Hocotate Freight from bankruptcy (And get saved by a couple of Koppaite explorers). Then it goes to the present and shows a massive Hocotate Freight Cargo Carrier Ship shipping an enormous amount of supplies and goods from Planet Hocotate to the Planet Etatokoh in another solar system. The Etatotians are expecting the ship to arrive at sundown the next day. Because of the small time limit, the Carrier Ship has been chosen to go on an experimental shortcut in a shipping lane never before used, the Pikmin Solar System. Though originally discovered by the courageous Captain Olimar, the system has since been declared forbidden by the Hocotate Shipping Safety Committee due to the potentially dangerous diseases it could spread to Hocotate and other planets all across the galaxy. However, the President has chosen to do this illegally because of the Etatotians' famous impatience and quick temper. This proves to be a terrible mistake, as the ship is attacked by a giant pack of hungry space sharks who where patrolling the area. The ship is badly damaged, but the captain manages to flip the ship over to knock of all of the attacking sharks, but doing so drops all of the crates that it was delivering. The cargo falls down to the Pikmin Planet's surface and the frantic captain of the ship quickly zooms back to Hocotate Freight without the cargo. When the president sees the ship back so early, he is very pleased and is about to promote the Captain to full-time captain of the Hocotate Cargo Carrier when the captain runs out and tells him what happened. The President is so horrified that he falls over from the shock of it. He starts mumbling and rolling around on the ground. Then, he jumps up and runs to the phone near his fancy new office building. Meanwhile, Olimar is at Hocotate Beach with his wife and kids who are playing with their pet "dog" named Bulbie by their summer cottage. The S.S. Dolphin is parked by the cottage which is right next to Louie's summer cottage where the Hocotate Ship now after the President sold it to Louie for his his bravery. Suddenly the radar disc on the Hocotate Ship picks up a signal and it calls for Olimar and Louie to come quickly as it has just received an urgent message from the President. Olimar and Louie, confused, quickly hurry over to the ship and press the "Answer Call Button." The President's plump face appears on a hologram and tells them that there is a horrible crisis at work. He tells them that one of his more useless employees tried pulling an "incredibly stupid stunt" by piloting Hocotate Freight's only major cargo carrier ship through the forbidden Pikmin System as a short cut to Etatokoh. He explains how the ship was attacked and all of the cargo lost and how soon the Etatokoh Government will expect that the delivery was canceled by him due to the rumored "Hocotatian greed" and will think that the Hocotate Government is paying him to give the cargo to them. He says that the entire Planet of Hocotate may suffer the bitter consequences if the cargo is not delivered as soon as possible. Olimar and Louie, knowing what this meant, nodded their heads at each other and jumped into their ships. But just as Olimar was about to jump into his ship with a wave goodbye to his family he is by his son, Sagittarius, who tells him that he promised to let him come with him on his next adventure. His daughter, Libra, asks if she can come to. After a small pause, Olimar smiles and nods his head, much to the joy of his kids. Finally, Olimar and Louie take off in their ships along with Sagittarius and Libra in the back of the Dolphin who are both waving goodbye to their mother and Bulbie. They land in front of The Hocotate Freight building and the cargo carrier where the president stands glumly with the pathetic captain. He introduces them to Ariow, the newest employee and new captain of the Hocotate Cargo Carrier and says that he will pilot them to the Pikmin Planet again in the carrier and put their ship in too. But first, he says that he would like to upgrade Olimar's ship before they start on their quest. It then shows a large golden crane that comes down to pick up the S.S. Dolphin and lifts it up of the screen. It reappears about a second later except more blue, larger and with a small Exploration Pod on top of it similar to the one on the Hocotate Ship. The President then loads them onto the carrier along with the new-and-improved Dolphin and watches them take off towards the Pikmin Planet. Once there, Ariow says that they need to come back to the carrier every night to refuel and load the collected cargo into the cargo hold. When Olimar, Louie, Sagittarius and Libra land in the Cloaking Bush, the Dolphin says that this region is very interesting not just in that its structure is unique but also that the entire area was apparently deep underground at one point. All of the sudden, they begin to hear strange noises in the bushes and decide to split into two groups to go along the separate pathways to demonstrate the new ability to split into equal groups using the four characters, Olimar and Louie in one group and Libra and Sagittarius in the other. Not too long afterwards, Olimar and Louie hear a loud groaning noise nearby, and a trio of Dwarf Red Bulborb appear out of the fog. The two captains are cornered but then a group of red things on an overhanging tree branch catch their attention. Sure enough, it's a group of Red Pikmin (leaf) and one bud who jump down from the branches onto the attacking Bulborbs, crushing and killing them in one shot. The single bud Pikmin holds up his hand and orders them to begin to haul the enemy corpses back to the Red Onion. The ship suggests that Olimar blow his whistle to have the Pikmin come over to him by by pressing A. Sure enough all of the Pikmin (including the bud) immediately turn their heads and come over to him. They then point to where their Onion is hidden in a small, dark den. After raising the Pikmin population up to 40, the screen will automatically shift over to Libra and Sagittarius who are now stuck at the end of their path with a seemingly unbreakable stone pillar blocking the way. The Dolphin Pod will deliver five Red Pikmin over to their position to use in breaking down the pillar. Once they do, the path that connects the two routes is opened up as well as the entrance to the first Tree Climb, the Trunk of Blossoms, where Olive Pikmin are found as well as the first bit of cargo, the Pedal Reactor. The next day they discover the Enveloping Garden and the game continues on until every last cargo piece has been recovered. Aftergame ﻿When leaving from the Pikmin Planet, Olimar, Louie and the kids all marvel at the sight of millions upon millions of onions rising up into the air in unison﻿, releasing brilliant bursts of light and shining pikmin seeds that flutter gently down to the ground. But when they get into the cargo carrier and return to the planet Hocotate with all of the Cargo at hand, trouble is brewing back at home. The skies are cloudy back on Hocotate when the carrier lands and the president is standing with his head down and shivering in the cold breeze. Ariow runs over to him and says that all of the cargo has been collected and that he is free once again. The president olny lifts his head and shakes it to say no. He says that the Etatotians have become so frustrated with his company that they are now demanding that they be given TWICE their original order of cargo. At that second, an Etatotion Army Saucer swoops down from the sky and picks up the entire Hocotate Building with a magnet crane and flies off. He says that if more cargo is not delivered soon, there won't be anything left of Hocotate Freight to deliver to them. Then, unexpectedly, the Dolphin Pod hovers into view. It announces cheerily that there is plenty ''more cargo to deliver on the Pikmin Planet and that there is still one more area that has not been explored. The president, regaining his enthusiasm, jumps up and down excitedly and tells them to go and find that cargo to save their planet (not to mention him) from complete domination by the furious Etatokoh Government. The player is then warped back to the Pikmin Planet where a new area is then discovered, the World at Rest. The cargo found here is far more valuable than the cargo found in previous areas. Eventually, the Grand Tower of Ancients is discovered and the four captains must climb all of the way up the seemingly endless tree only to meet up with the monsterous Moa Stingroid. In this final battle, the horrifying creature moves about in the eery blue-lit room while throwing various attacks at them. The captains will need to use various strategic moves to successfuly bring it down and obtain its cargo, the Pearl of the Pikmin. It is THE most valuable piece in the game and is enough to fill out every last bit or ordered cargo in the game. Excited, Olimar, Louie, Sagittarius and Libra jump into the S.S. Dolphin and blast off towards the sky. As they fly all of the pikmin onions follow them and encircle the ship. Then they all begin to glow and, at the center of the ship, the Pearl of the Pikmin begins to shine. It then appears out the front of the ship and lets out an amazing, wave of dazzling colours. The colours rain down upon the onions and they twirl around, glowing even greater than before, a shoot off into the distance until they are no more than twinkles of light. Then, all of the sudden, the entire sky lights up with different colours. The images of millions of stars, planets and galaxies shine down from the sky, all created by the floating onions. The S.S. Dolphin shoots off into the center of a galaxy of Onions, the Pearl of the Pikmin gleaming the brightest ever, forming its core. Then, the onions shoot into the center of the screen to form the letters that spell THE END. It then shows all of them returning home where the president is standing in the middle of what is now just bare desert. He congratulates them and tells Ariow to get a move on and deliver the cargo. Ariow jumps back into the carrier and blasts off at high speed into the sky. A second later, everything that was taken suddenly falls back down from the sky into their exact places. The president then announces that Olimar and Louie are now permitted to fly from here to the Pikmin Planet anytime they like. Afterwards, the player is allowed to play around with the game as much as they want, though there is no more cargo to collect or bosses to be fought. However, if they have not been fought already before, the player can now fight the game's optional bosses antime they want to. Other than that, and fighting some of the new enemies that appear in some areas after day forty, there really isn't much to do in the game other than reexplore some of the areas that were never explored before or restart the game. Game System This game is to be played on the Wii U, though a remake will be made for the 3DS. Pikmin These are Pikmin that you will befriend during the events of this game. *Red Pikmin *Olive Pikmin * Rose Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Mauve Pikmin *White Pikmin *Electric Pikmin *Turquoise Pikmin *Cream Pikmin Other Pikmin Optional pikmin, these pikmin can be skipped without affecting the game in any way and other types of pikmin can also be harmful, like Mushroomin. *Mushroomin *Bulbmin *Long-Legmin *Lumin *﻿Pikborbs *Bigmin *Ikmini *Angler Blue Pikmin *Blumin Enemies This game has all of the enemies in pikmin one and two except with many new recolours, versions and families as well. Most enemies now also have elemental versions of themselves. The piklopedia is also filled with new information on both the creatures Olimar has seen on previous adventures and others not catalogged at all. There are also now four informative sections to each piklopedia entry. Olimar's notes are about the creature itself, Louie's notes are about cooking the creature, Sagittarius's notes are about taking care of it as a pet and finally Libra's notes are about using the creature to make fashionable clothing or other appliances. Sprays These are the Sprays that can obtained from Burgeoning Spiderworts by collecting berries from them and taking them back to the Dolphin. Green, red, purple and white berries make different sprays with different effects. *﻿Ultra-Tangy Spray *Ultra-Spicy Spray *Ultra-Bitter Spray *Ultra-Fishy Spray Potions ﻿ These are a new mechanic in the game. They can be made by collecting leaves from the Muffleweed Bush. Taking them back to the Dolphin will result in the creation of a Potion. Brown and black leaves make different potions with different effects. *Earth Potion *Air Potion Alternate Adventure Mode ''Main Article: Alternate Adventure Mode This is a new feature introduced in this game. Since challenge mode is absent, this mode and the new Night Mode, came into play to replace it. Both of these modes are rendered accessable as soon as the Twilight Key has been collected. Alternate Adventure Mode is much like the Pikmin 2 challenge mode. It is mainly about winning special tree climbs and caves where the next levels are accessed by raising up enough pikmin to lower the vine down to the ground or destroy a rock that is blocking the next entranced. Each level makes the player's pikmin count restart to a certain amount, meaning that the player has to raise his/her pikmin ﻿count up to the required amount to carry on. No new enemies appear in these levels though. Their are 40 levels in total. Every second one is a Tree Climb whereas every first one is a Cave. Every fifth dungeon faced is a boss dungeon where there is only one or very few levels. These are grouped as neither tree climbs nor caves and are simply grouped as boss levels. Sometimes they have a mix of both vines and holes, making them both of the two in one. Alternate Adventure Mode is over once the giant Titan Dweevil has been defeated in the Insect Wastes. Night Mode This mode is very similar to Challenge Mode from Pikmin 1. It is unlocked at the same time as the Alternate Adventure Mode is by by collecting the Twilight Key. It is simply exploring the same areas as in the game but at night instead. In these areas, there are alot more enemies and all of the hazards and gates are back, sometimes even more numerous than during normal gameplay. There is an absolutely ridiculous amount of enemies, even enemies that do not normally occur in the particular area. Also, nocturnal enemies like bulborbs aren't asleep and instead roam the area in a similar manner to bulbears. There are also bosses all over the place. The goal of night mode is to kill all of the area's bosses before the time runs out. If the time runs out before the player has killed all of the bosses, it shows a fraction of how many bosses were there in total, and how many bosses were killed. The night lasts as long as a day does in normal gameplay. It can, however, be lengthened by collecting night points from certain enemies. Night points resemble pikmin shaped like crescent moons and will add ten seconds if white, twenty if silver, and 2 entire minutes if golden. the very rarest are crystal points, but these are only found after enemies like krystal ketttlebugs or iridescent flint or glint beetles have been defeated. The dungeon's entrances are also blocked at night preventing the player from accessing them. The areas are unlocked as they are explored in the main storyline. This prevents spoiling. Night mode's final boss is an Emperor Bulblax situated in the World of Rest. It is shorter but far more challenging than the Alternate Adventure Mode. Two-Player Mode This mode is nearly the same as in Pikmin 2 (See Mode). The only big difference is that there can now be four players at a time here. However, the game also has four-player mode, so the main thing that separates the two modes is the fact that, even though there are four players, only two can battle at a time. The first two players will go into a level first and then the second group will go into the same level afterwards. If there are four-players they must first battle in a small, circular room filled with multicouloured marbles, pellet posies and no enemies called the Decision Room. This room serves only as a way of deciding which group of two is on at the same time. There are also more levels with more enemies here. At the end the player must defeat the Empress Bulblax in the Roll Room. If the player was playing two-player, than this would normally be a one player level determined upon which players totals were the highest. If the player was playing four-player then it would be determined by which two players had the highest score altogether. The two will then have to rush to defeat the ferocious creature and then be crowned the ultimate victor. If there is a tie in points, the players will automatically be transferred to the Decision Room to battle. This mode is unlocked simultaneously with Four-Player Mode when the Twilight Key is collected. This is a list of levels in this mode: * Decision Room (Only in four-player) * Duel Cave * Liberation Field * Rug Field * Gnome Garden * Skid Room * Nut Hoard * Tumbling Steppes * Foot Plain * Half-Moon Clearing * Wushu Field * Boss Level: Roll Room Four-Player Mode This is nearly the same thing as Two-Player Mode, but instead with four players on the field at once. This mode is more about simply collecting as many marbles as possible. The players will then each receive a ranking at the end of the level, first (golden star), second (silver star), third (bronze star) and last (copper star). This mode is all over once the player defeats the Armoured Cannon Beetle in the Barrage Cavern. It is determined which player goes to the Barrage Cavern by who got the highest rankings or most Gold Stars. It is impossible to win with only Copper or Bronze Stars. The Decision Room can nly be accessed in this mode if there is a tie between the players. It is unlocked simultaneously with 2-Player Mode when the Twilight Key is recovered. This is a list of levels in this mode: * Decision Room (Only for tiebreakers) * Feud Field * Petunia Garden * Bug Wood * Knuckle Aerodrome * Tub Room * Gladiator's Palace * Boss Level: Barrage Cavern Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin: New World